Today, many software providers have recognized the potential cost savings associated with distributing content over the Internet. If the content can be packaged in a small executable, a software provider may choose to distribute the software over the Internet. However, while the Internet provides new opportunity for profits to software providers, it also creates a tremendous risk for piracy of the content. Such risk for piracy may arise at any place that the content is exposed. Without appropriate protection, the content can be illicitly intercepted, stolen, copied, and redistributed, thus depriving software providers of their profits. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for providing content securely over a network. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.